This invention pertains to an improved brassiere, hereinafter referred to as the Women""s Support System (WSS), that aids in the support of the breast by taking into consideration that the body is an electrical unit, composed of a community of atoms, in addition to the mechanical form; whereas the muscle tissue in the breast and the back of the wearer along with corresponding ligaments meridian channel acupressure points, nerve endings, the lymphatic system, mammary glands, and the epidermal layer of the body are stimulated and thus activated.
The invention is referred to WSS for one reason. A brassiere literally means xe2x80x9cbracexe2x80x9d whereas the WSS is not a brace but a suspension system that naturally lifts and cossets the breast. Brassieres on the market today are made of multiple pieces that are then connected to create a finished product. An example would be today""s Wonderbra which has 48 separate pieces in it""s construction. This creates instability eliminating proper support. The current trend of conjoining multiple pieces of fabrics with the use of metal or hard plastic under-wires or heavy banding for support and/or shaping of the breasts force the breasts to contour to an unnatural form. Constricting the tissue of the breast thusly inhibits the flow of lymph within the body""s cells. Lymph being a clear fluid that bathes all the cells in the body to remove toxins from the body""s system and lymph being easily xe2x80x9ctrappedxe2x80x9d within the cells by a gentle application of pressure to any one area. Locking the lymph within the cells of a wearer detains toxins within the body. This fact is a large contributor to disease
In addition, the use of constricting materials for the support of the breast inhibits the movement of the wearer. Being that when the body is elongated or stretched, the breasts are held rigid. This opposes the natural flow of the muscles and the tissue of a body in motion contributing to the reduction in the range of motion for the wearer and ultimately to their purported discomfort.
It can also be seen that in existing brassieres, the shoulder straps go directly over the shoulder (the clavicle bone and the scapula muscles) on the same side where each of the breasts is located and is fastened on the back to the body strap, again on the same side. All known brassieres tend to be too irritating after some wear because they go against the natural flow of the muscles. They pull the weight of the breasts that sit on the bony structure of the ribs to the back where most of the back closures of the brassieres press against the spinal column. In this manner the spinal column and the shoulders support the bulk of the weight of the breasts. The result is indicium, curvature of the spine and indentations to the muscles, fat, bone and skin on the shoulders due to straps pulling forward to support this weight. The natural flow of the body structure by way of bones, muscles, ligaments, etc. is to the front of the body. The bony structure of the body cannot support the weight of the breasts, as most brassieres tend to do. Not only does this cause irritation to the bony structure of the body but any fastenings over the spinal column and using the spine for a means of support for the breasts compresses the vertebra which houses the central nervous system. The spine has insufficient muscle mass surrounding it as it xe2x80x9cdanglesxe2x80x9d from the occipital lobe to support this weight creating stress on the back and spine producing pain in the wearer and an interruption in the wearer""s energy flow.
Moreover, this a-fore mentioned constraint coupled with the current breasts supporting technique which places the weight of the breasts to the front of the wearer by way of attempting to utilize the shoulders and back for support, directs pressure onto the diaphragm from it""s zenith on downward. This pressure inhibits the flow of oxygen into the wearer""s body by disallowing the muscle, that is the diaphragm, from performing complete inhalations and exhalations. It is axiomatic, the myriad of problems created for the wearer who is not receiving sufficient oxygen in their system, the least of which is discomfort and the more severe being any of a variety of general maladies.
Additionally, the cups in today""s brassieres provide support to the breasts predominately from the breasts"" underside. This does not take into consideration that the force of gravity is not an up and down experience located at the afferent front of the wearer. Gravity is a force that is experienced in an arc (curved), it being that the greatest pull is on the breasts from their lateral sides to lateral undersides not the afferent front undersides. Therefore, placing the cups under the breasts does little to aid in their support contributing to a forward pull on the wearer and again aids in the compression of the diaphragm and pull on the shoulders, back and spine. These factors, along with the location of the fasteners, which are over the spinal column or the sternum, contribute to the discomfort of the wearer.
The cumulative nature of the current techniques utilized in brassiere designs breaks down cellular communication, interrupting the flow of energy in the body of the wearer. These problems come into fruition from breaking the inherent synergy between varying bodily systems. The following are prior patents showing the state of the art that pertains to the invention at hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 525,241 issued in 1894 shows two plates made of sheet metal, cardboard or other suitable material. The two plates are laced together in the middle front and two shoulder straps cross each other in the back of a wearer. This in now way can be considered to be a therapeutic brassiere.
U.S. Pat. No. 643,911 shows a brassiere that seems to be a one piece fabric apparel corset that overlaps in the back of a wearer and has side panels which can be moved to the front of the wearer to fastened at that location.
U.S. Pat. No. 719,075 illustrates a brassiere which comprises a soft pliable breast piece which in the front is formed with outward bulges affording pockets to receive and fit the breasts of the wearer. The ends of the breast piece extend backward under the arm and taper to narrow ends provided with buckles, The shoulder straps extend diagonally across the back and over the shoulders on the sides opposite to their secured ends and are adjustably secured to the above mentioned buckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,231,011 discloses a brassiere that appears to be made of one piece material. It is designed to support, confine and reduce stout figures. This brassiere certainly could not be called a therapeutic brassiere
U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,412 shows a one piece material brassiere in which the shoulder straps pass over the shoulder of the wearer and stay on that side when fastened to the back. The back panels overlap each other and are fastened to the basic fabric just forward of the arms of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2.156,478 discloses a brassiere having two breast pockets fastened to each other in the front of the wearer to form a one piece. The shoulder straps pass over the shoulders of the wearer and are passed through two rings in the back of the wearer and then pass forwardly to side edges of the brassiere and are fastened there on the same side where the shoulder straps started. In another embodiment, there is a single ring in the back having both shoulder straps pass there through but then diverge therefrom in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,036 discloses a two cup brassiere with both cups being connected to each other in the center. The shoulder straps pass through a ring in the back of the wearer as a continuous loop. Another continuous loop passes through the same ring from opposite sides of the cups. The loops are said to be self-adjusting through the ring whenever the wearer moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,107 illustrates a brassiere that has a pair of padded bust supporting cups including resilient shoulder straps that reach from the apex of each cup to a rear body band and are connected thereto at the same side of each shoulder of a wearer. The padded pads reach completely under each of the breasts,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,640 discloses a brassiere being provided with thin pockets formed from two layers of fabric with lateral openings to receive protective pads therein as a protection in sporting events. The shoulder straps crisscross at the back of a wearer and are fastened at a body band at the rear of the brassiere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,227 describes a brassiere consisting of a sleeveless bodice type athletic support garment. This garment appears to a compressive brassiere type garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,227 shows a supportive brassiere designed for general usage, aerobics or other athletic activities and/or nursing. It is designed primarily for athletic use among women with moderate to large breasts. The brassiere is designed with an adjustable side closure and strong, individual, under-breast supports. The brassiere includes a pair of soft cups supported from above by adjustable wide shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,245 illustrates a brassiere made of elastic material. the cup assembly is constructed, around the two cups, at least with shoulder straps and side panels which merge into a back panel. The brassiere is provided, on the side next to the body, with a complete lining accessible for compressive pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,236 shows a brassiere which seems to be made of a one piece of material. It is simply pulled over the head of a wearer because of the presence of shoulder straps that connect like front and back panels. The brassiere is adjustable in its girth by closures having been placed at the sides of the brassiere.
British patent No. 476,196 issued in 1937 discloses a brassiere having two substantially triangular breast receiving pockets united at or adjacent their inner or front ends. A pair of shoulder straps each extends from the apex of one pocket to the outer or rear end of the other or same pocket. The straps are being crossed or threaded through a common ring or the like to produce the effect of crossed straps.
Finally, there is a German patent No. 31,075 issued in 1907 showing breast cups that can be connected at their immediate center. Shoulder straps are adjustably attached at the apex of each of the cups, are guided over of the shoulders of the wearer, are crossed at the back of the wearer through a ring and then are connected to the sides of opposite cups. The main purpose of this brassiere is to place absorbent pads within the cups and is especially designed for nursing mothers.
It is an object of the invention to alleviate all of the above noted problems and to create a support system for the woman""s breast that is non-constricting, comfortable to wear and opens the diaphragm by creating natural lift and suspension whilst not irritating any muscle tissue with their corresponding ligaments, meridian channel acupressure point, nerve endings, the lymphatic system, mammary glands, or epidermal layer of the wearer. To this end, the WSS is constructed from one piece of highly breathable stretch fabric to ensure the wicking of transudation from the wearer""s body and has a unique strap cross over, fastener and pad placement feature for equal weight distribution of the breasts. There is a non-binding/non-contouring use of elastics. No hard plastic supports, under-wires or seams are being used that could constrict, contour or irritate the muscle tissue and corresponding ligaments, meridian channel acupressure points, nerve endings, lymphatic system, mammary glands, or epidermal layer. A pad is included that is molded to the actual shape of the breast, starting at the axilla and moving forward encompassing the lateral portion of the breast where it finishes wrapping towards the anterior underside of the breast
The pad and fastener placement, in tandem with the strap cross over feature, create a system that acts to suspend the breast while activating the serratus anterior, external obliques, and the intercoastel muscles where they come together at the outside edge of the breasts concentric to the latiisimus dorsi. This fully utilizes the body""s structure for the breast support. In this process, secondary stimulation is created to the pectoralis major. The activation of these groups of muscles and the stimulation of the meridian channel the body""s structure for the breasts support. In this process, it is creating a secondary stimulation of the meridian channel acupressure points simultaneously gives the body an electrical charge or surge, which when applied to the wearer""s breasts, an isometric exercise is created. This is the means of producing the previously referred to as xe2x80x9cnatural liftxe2x80x9d. This xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d takes the weight off from the upper portion of the diaphragm while increasing the muscles"" ability to expand and contract to thereby increase the amount of oxygen available to the wearer and allowing the diaphragm to provide the necessary massaging action which is tantamount to the stimulation of the lymphatic vessels. The diaphragm""s massaging action is the body""s main method of stimulating lymphatic drainage. Also, the weight of the breast is alleviated from the trapezius muscle, coppers ligament, clavicle, scapula, fat and skin of the shoulder, keeping the shoulder free from indentation over time. The unique pads are molded to a distinct shape, as stated above, and placed on the diagonal in proximity to the lateral region of the breasts, to provide support for the breasts where the gravitational pull is the strongest. This particular pad placement conjoined with the fastening area supports, protects and cushions the breast due to their proximity to the region where various muscle tissue and corresponding ligaments, meridian channel, acupressure points, nerve endings, lymphatic system and bone engage, that is, come together.